The Chains of My Heart
by Backflip
Summary: Naruto joins with Team 8 to confront a mysterious Kunoichi. Pretty rough. Pre-time skip. Read n' Review, please.


The summer sun beat down hard as Naruto Uzumaki wiped the sweat from his brow. His breathing was heavy. His muscles ached. A small trace of blood trickled from the edge of his mouth. His eyes pierced deep into those of his foe. He knew every move his opponent could throw at him, every trick he could pull, every technique he could utilize. He had been fighting him for nearly an hour now and a bystander watching their match would not be able to determine who was on top. How could they, after all. Naruto's opponent was the only person who could match him move for move: himself.

With a shout Naruto's doppelganger rushed in, catching his creator with a swift haymaker. His opening clear, the clone began a barrage of kicks and punches, each slowly taking their toll on the defending Naruto. Barely managing to block each of his creations attacks, Naruto still felt the harsh blows of vibrating through his arms and legs. Suddenly, the clone found an opening, landing a beautiful kick into Naruto's midsection that sent him flying into a nearby tree. With a thud, Naruto crashed and slid down the tree, a faint smile trickling across his lips. His clone chuckled in victory, about to taunt his creator when his lips fell silent. His eyes opened wide. Slowly he looked down to see the hilt of a kunai sticking out of his stomach, a thin paper hanging from the end.

"Oh boy…"

With a loud explosion the clone with defeated, adding its own smoke to that of the paper bomb. Naruto used the tree stand up, laughing a bit.

"I can't believe I managed to fool _myself_ with that one. Man, I'm dumb! Wait…"

With a shrug, Naruto gave up on semantics, turning his attention to his rumbling stomach.

"That sure worked up an appetite. Hehe . . . Time for some Ichiraku ramen!"

Naruto fumbled through his pockets, eventually producing a small, wrinkled piece of paper.

"And today, this one's on the house!"

Naruto's large grin faded slowly as his eyes settled on the coupon's expiration date. With a tilted head and after counting a few fingers, Naruto gasped.

"Gah! This thing expires today! Dang it! This is all Granny Tsunade's fault!"

Naruto had intended to use his coupon for the almost every day for the past week, but Lady Tsunade, proud Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had filled Naruto's schedule with several mundane D-rank missions. From cleaning up a littered river to assisting a family in finding lost live stock, all of Naruto's exceedingly simple (and boring) missions brought him back home after Ichiraku had closed shop for the day. Naruto checked his bare wrist, then looked up into the sky, attempting to figure out the time by the sun's position. He had left the village to train around noon. It was at least an hour later that he began the duel against his clone, which itself took an hour. So, Naruto reasoned, it must be near two o'clock; plenty of time to return to the village and cash in his coupon for a hot bowl of ramen.

Perhaps twenty minutes later, Naruto strolled leisurely into the village. Coupon in hand, his attention was focused on a hole his clone had made in the left elbow of his jacket.

"Maybe Sakura will fix it if I ask her nicely." Naruto pondered.

His attention diverted, Naruto didn't notice Rock Lee until he had almost walked into him.

"Oh. Hey, Bushy Brow."

Lee did not respond to Naruto's greeting, but remained statue straight, smiling, hands on hips. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, looking Rock Lee over. He seemed to be waiting for Naruto to notice something. Giving in, Naruto cautiously inspected his green comrade, eyes resting on a shiny pair of leg cuffs binding Lee's legs together with a very short chain.

"What's with the chain, Lee?"

"Aha! I see you have noticed my new training equipment!" Lee replied with near jubilation. "You see," Lee began to explain, his face turning stern. "Opponents like Neji are most adept at extreme close combat. They make short, precise moves. My moves are far too exaggerated to be used effectively in such combat."

Naruto had not yet stopped staring at the leg cuffs. It was a moment before he looked up to meet eyes with the bowl-haired fighter.

"I don't know, Bushy Brow. I thought your moves were just fine."

"Just fine is not good enough. With this training device, I can learn to work more efficiently in a confined space."

Images of Lee fighting in a cramped closet danced through Naruto's head.

"Well . . . Good luck with that." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Wait. Please, Naruto, I would ask your help in my training."

"I don't really think…"

"Please, Naruto. Race me!"

Naruto hesitated. He really wanted to claim his ramen now. His stomach protested as his heart listened to Lee's plea.

"Where to?" Naruto asked begrudgingly.

"To the bridge in the forest, back here to the gates!" Lee said smiling.

Naruto again checked for a watch he knew he didn't have, then searched around, hoping they had installed a clock tower while he was training; unfortunately, they hadn't.

"I don't know. Do you know what time it is?"

"The Springtime of Youth!" Lee exclaimed with a dramatic spin and a sparkling smile.

Naruto's expression faded. His stomach growled loudly in the following silence.

"I think I'll have to pass, Bushy Brow. I need to get to Ichiraku before they close."

"Naruto Uzumaki: If I cannot beat you in a race, I shall do 500 one-handed pushups!"

Naruto stared silently at his shackled friend. He looked at the coupon in his hand and began to walk away. Lee tried to think quickly, wondering what would get his interim rival's attention when he noticed the coupon.

"Naruto Uzumaki: If I cannot beat you in a race, I shall buy you one bowl of Ramen from Ichiraku!"

Naruto paused. One bowl of ramen meant a happy Naruto; two bowls of ramen meant a _very_ happy Naruto.

"You're on, Bushy Brow!"

Both shinobi took their marks at the edge of the gates. Busy denizens of the Leaf village wandered by, occasionally pondering the two youth's strange behavior.

"Go!" Lee shouted.

Off they went, Naruto taking an early lead. Had Rock Lee been unshackled, Naruto was certain he wouldn't stand a chance, but the Hidden Leaf's Handsome Devil seemed to be having trouble getting used to his new stride. Perhaps, Naruto thought, it was Lee's first time wearing them. Knowing Lee, it wouldn't have surprised him.

On and on they ran, Lee slowly gaining an advantage on Naruto. The yellow-haired ninja refused to go easy on his handicapped friend and increased his pace as they entered the forest. Sunlight became sparse as the trees grew larger and larger, casting everything into shadow. It was a bit more difficult for Lee to avoid obstacles and leap gaps with his legs bound, but he was managing. Naruto, on the other hand, began to feel that his extra meal was in the bag, leaping gullies and dodging trees with ease.

Naruto smiled as the wooden bridge came into view. What he thought had been a mistake was now clearly a smart choice. Naruto entertained thoughts of eating a dozen bowls of ramen, Lee shelling out the cash to the old man and Ayame. Before he realized it, Naruto was on the wooden bridge . . . but he wasn't moving even though his legs were pumping. Naruto looked around to see Shino Aburame, the insect Shinobi, standing motionless before him. Naruto looked down to notice a swarm of insects held him in place, hovering above the bridge a few feet. With the slightest of gestures, Shino guided Naruto to the opposite side of the bridge.

"You should be more careful, Naruto. You nearly ran into me."

The insects released Naruto.

"Sorry, Shino. I'm actually not going through, though. I'm racing Lee." Naruto said, stepping back onto the bridge.

"Lee?" Shino asked, turning back toward where Naruto had came.

Out of nowhere a green blur slammed into Shino, sending both him and Lee crashing into Naruto.

It was a few minutes before anyone stirred.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"I apologize, my friends. It is very hard to stop with my training device on."

"Training device?" Shino questioned as he began to stand. With a muffled shout, he collapsed.

"Shino!" Naruto said, scrambling to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle. I think it's twisted." Shino said, a bit more strain to his voice than Naruto was accustomed.

Lee quickly sprang to his feet and hopped to Shino's side.

"Can you put weight on it?"

"I don't think so." Shino replied.

Together, Lee and Naruto helped Shino to his feet, an arm over each one's shoulder to support their injured comrade.

"Let's get you back to the village." Naruto said as the three began their slow march back.

The sun was significantly lower in the sky when they reached the gates of the village. Lee noted, but kept to himself, that both he and Naruto set foot on the stone laid ground of the village at the same time. "A tie." he thought.

Both Lee and Naruto sat in the waiting room of the hospital as Shino hobbled in on crutches, his leg heavily wrapped.

"So, how is it?" Naruto asked.

Shino gave him a blank stare for a moment.

"My ankle is sprained. I'll have to stay off of it for a few days."

"Aw, c'mon. Can't Granny Tsunade just fix it up?"

"A sprained ankle is hardly anything worth taking up the Hokage's time, Naruto."

"I guess…" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.

"Shino. I apologize again…" Lee began.

"AHH!!"

The entire waiting turned to see Naruto pointing at a clock on the wall. It read 6:05; five minutes past closing for Ichiraku. An orange blur sped out the door, leaving Lee, Shino and the rest of the room bewildered.

Legs pumping and arms stretched behind him, Naruto rushed through the streets of the Leaf Village. Dodging people and leaping over an occasional cart, Naruto arrived at the ramen shop in time to see its last customer walking away. He heard Teuchi yell to his daughter to pull down the gate on the shop.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Naruto screamed as he rushed to the shop, panting.

"Naruto? What brings you by so late in the day? Ayame and I are closing up right now."

"Please, old man, you gotta let me get just ONE bowl of ramen. Please!"

Naruto feebly held out his coupon. The shop owner took it and carefully studied it.

"This coupon is technically expired, Naruto."

Twin streams of tears fell from Naruto's eyes.

"But… but…"

A warm smile came over the ramen master's face as he put a hand on Naruto's back and led him into the shop.

"But, I suppose for my best customer, I can make an exception. Ayame, we need just one more bowl."

Ayame smiled brightly and brought Naruto a fresh, warm bowl of ramen. It was delicious.

****

Aneko stood in the doorway of the small dwelling. The moonlight silhouetted her figure as she stared out into the night sky. She was perhaps a day's journey from the village of Kurotsuchi; a day from the completion of a long journey of vengeance. She turned and stepped into the house. Across the room were two people, a man and woman, bound with tight black cords, glowing slightly in the darkness.

"I apologize again for the abrupt imposition, but I can't have anyone knowing I'm here."

The man and his wife simply nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Don't worry, my chakra bindings will wear off once I get far enough away in the morning. Can't have anyone following me, you understand."

Again, the couple simply nodded.

Aneko looked back out at the moon.

"Soon, Kaiya, I will avenge you."

****

"What?! C-rank!" Naruto shouted.

Unphased, Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. A sealed scroll lay at the edge of her desk.

"Take it Naruto." she replied, her eyes never leaving her work.

"What if I refuse? I know you've got something harder in there, Granny Tsunade."

"Naruto, I had this mission set aside specifically for Team 8. Your foolish actions yesterday, however, have left them short one member."

"Hey, wait! That was all Bushy Brow!"

"And Guy is already taking care of him." the Hokage replied, pointing out the window. Curiously, Naruto peeked out to notice Lee doing laps around the Hokage's mansion. On his hands. With Guy hot on his trail.

"Harsh…" Naruto remarked before turning back to the Hokage. "But that still doesn't mean I have to be saddled with a lame mission!"

At that moment, Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba appeared at the door to Lady Tsunade's office, Shizune bidding them enter.

"You summoned us, Lady Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. Shizune." Tsunade bid, nodding toward the sealed scroll. Her assistant took the scroll and handed it to Kurenai.

"It's a search and rescue mission." Kurenai explained. "Lady Tsunade knew your team's tracking abilities would be perfect for it."

Kurenai unrolled the parchment, looking it over.

"C-rank? We can handle that, I suppose. But we are short a member."

Tsunade sat her pen down, looking up at the genjutsu konoichi. She smiled widely and gestured toward the yellow-haired shinobi.

"Of course. That's why Naruto here volunteered to fill in."

"What?!"

"N-Naruto?" squeaked Hinata, cheeks flushing and eyes wide.

"I never agreed to that!" Naruto protested.

Kurenai smiled back at the Hokage, then turned to Kiba. His nin-dog, Akamaru sat happily on his shoulder.

"Aren't you excited, Kiba? You can pit your tracking skills against Naruto's."

Kiba laughed.

"Naruto? Pfft! He couldn't track the full moon on a cloudless night!"

Hinata turned to her teammate, concerned. Naruto pushed her aside, meeting Kiba nose to nose.

"What'd you say?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm just saying, Naruto, your tracking skills are so pathetic, you'd be hindrance to our squad. I say we're better off without you."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll show you!"

Naruto quickly ripped the scroll from Kurenai's loosely curled hand, walked to Tsunade's desk and slammed the parchment down.

"I accept! And I'll find whoever we're looking for way before Kiba!"

Quietly, Hinata smiled as she pushed her forefingers together.

"N-Naruto is going with us?"

Tsunade smiled up at Kurenai before taking the scroll and spinning around. With a quick motion she stamped her seal on the scroll.

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
